camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Control Bar Panels
'Player Sheet' To call up the Player Sheet, hit the P''' key or click on the Player Sheet icon on your Control Bar. The top portion of the Player Sheet will display your name, level, realm points, race, base class, profession (your advanced class) and title (which is based on your class and level). Below that you will see your WeapSkill, WeapDam, Hit Points and ArmorFact. Beneath that is the Attribute window, which will display your current Strength, Constitution, Dexterity, Quickness, Intelligence, Empathy, Piety and Charisma. Attributes that are shown in green have a bonus associated with them (due to items, buffs, etc) and attributes shown in red have a penalty associated with them. Penalties generally are a result of items or debuffs, though your Constitution will show in red if it's been reduced due to deaths. The lower portion of the Player Sheet will show "Additional Information." This includes things such as your crafting order, crafting title, the player guild you belong to, your rank in that guild, your realm rank title, your current bounty points, your master level, and the house lot you own (if any). Beneath all of this are three buttons: Command, Options, and Master. The Command button will toggle the Command window, which includes a lot of useful commands in a handy panel. The Options button toggles the Game Options window, which can be used to modify sound and graphics settings, as well as the way names are displayed. The Master window will show the current master level you are working on. The Master window will be blank until you reach level 40 and speak with the Arbiter. '''Inventory Panel To call up your inventory window, hit the I key or click on the backpack icon on the Control Bar. The Inventory Panel displays a paper doll image of your character as it currently appears in the game, slots in which equipment can be worn, an area for your backpack items, and an area at the bottom that displays your money. 'Abilities Panel' The Abilities Panel will display all of the things that come naturally to your character, and any character-specific or realm skills you learn later on. The top portion of the panel displays your current skills, including any bonuses gained from items or realm ranks. For example, if you have a Darkness skill of 10, a bonus of 2 due to items, and a bonus of 1 due to your realm rank, you will see it displayed as Darkness 10+3. The central section displays abilities that you gain through your class, realm abilities, and special abilities that are gained through certain specializations in your class. For example, a Shadowblade might show the Weaponry: Staves, Weaponry: Swords, Weaponry: Thrown, Weaponry: Left Axes and Weaponry: Axes abilities, plus the Armor Ability: Leather, Evade, and Shield Ability: Small Shields. If the character has reached level 15, it would also show the Tireless ability, and if it has reached level 5 in Stealth, you would see the Distraction ability. If you've trained any realm abilities, they'll appear here as well. If any ability doesn't show here, it's not something you can use. So, a Shadowblade cannot equip armor greater then leather (such as Studded or Chain). The bottom portion of the Abilities Panel displays your tradeskills. This will include your primary tradeskill, any secondary tradeskills you can train, and the base skills associated with them. For example, if you're an Armorcrafter, you'll see Woodworking, Leatherworking, Clothworking and Metalworking, while an Alchemist will see Herbcraft, Jewelcraft and Gemcutting. All characters with a tradeskill will see the Siegecraft skill listed here, as well. 'Combat Styles Panel' Just as spell casters get spells, all melee classes receive combat styles. These styles are based on the character's skill specialization. Armsmen who use the Polearm skill, for example, will receive combat styles based on the polearm. The armsman willstill have natural skill in other weapons, but may not have styles if the weapon type is not specialized. To use combat styles, drag the icon from the Combat Styles Panel to your quick bar. Clicking on the icon (or pressing the appropriate number on the keyboard) while it is in the quick bar will set the character into combat mode and attempt to use the selected style on your next available attack. At the bottom of the Combat Styles Panel is a button labeled "Quiver." Pressing this button toggles the Quiver window, which will allow you to store up to four stacks of 200 arrows each. You can easily switch between which arrows you fire by selecting them in the Quiver window. Selecting the arrows again will deactivate the quiver, and you will draw arrows from the topmost slot in your inventory until you reactivate it. 'Spell List Panel' As spells become available to you, they will be displayed in your spell list window, sorted by the specialization they belong to. You can access the Spell List Panel by pressing the U key or clicking on the "ying-yang" symbol on the Control Bar. "List" casters, as they're called (those who are primarily spellcasters) will see six different categories here - one each for each of their baseline spells, and one for each of their specialization lines. Non-list casters will see anywhere from none (if you don't have any spellcasting ability) to three categories, and these categories will share any baseline and specialization line spells they receive. Clicking on the bullet to the left of each category will expand or contract the spell list for that category. To use spells, drag them to your quick bar. To clear a spell on your cursor, you can right-click anywhere on your screen to drop it from the mouse pointer. In addition to any other spells listed here, you will also see your Master list, if you have any Master Level abilities available. The Spell List Panel also has two buttons at the bottom, the Pet and Conc buttons. 'Pet Window' The Pet window will display any pets you have. Not all classes can have pets. Whenever you aquire a pet (either by summoning one, or charming one) the pet window will automatically appear, but you can close it. If you open the pet window when you do not have a pet, it will be blank. The Pet window will allow you to give commands to your pet, such as Attack, Defend, Passive (disengage), Follow, Stay, Here, Go to Target, etc. It will also display your pet's health and any buffs it currently has. Any Pet window commands can be dragged to your quickbar to be activated as any hotkey would. 'Conc Button' The Conc button will bring up your Concentration window. This window will display any active concentration-based spells you've cast, and includes a bar that will display the amount of concentration you have left. Once you've run out of concentration, or reached 20 spells, you won't be able to cast any more concentration-based spells. You can cancel any concentration-based spell you've cast on another player or creature by shift-right clicking on the spell in the Concentration window. 'Group Panel' The Group Panel allows you to see different aspects of your current group, which may be comprised of up to eight party members. A person may be added to the group by targeting them and clicking on the Invite button, or by typing /invite Name. When you are a member of a group, the panel will display each member's name, class and level, as well as their current health, power and endurance. To the right you will see all of their current spell effects displayed. This includes both buffs and any negative effects. You can select any member of your group who is within range by clicking on their entry in the Group Panel. At the bottom of this panel are buttons labeled Invite, Disband, Mini, Find, Set LFG, Benefits, and Warmap. 'Invite' The Invite button is used to invite players to your group. You will only see this button if you are the group leader, or are not currently part of a group. 'Disband' The Disband button is used to remove yourself from a group. It will only appear if you are part of a group. 'Find Group' The Find button allows you to search for other people who are looking for a group. It will display all others looking for a group, and will show their name, level, location, current group status, objective, and the duration they expect to be online. At the bottom of the window is a buttong labeled Contact. By highlighting a character on the list and pressing this button, it will automatically begin a /send to the person. Just fill in what you'd like to say, and hit Enter. The Set LFG button allows you to place yourself on the Find list that other players see when pressing the Find button. You can remove yourself from the list by selecting Not Looking then pressing submit. You can set an objective (RvR, Exp, Epic Raid, Master Level Raid, etc) to let people know what you're expecting in their group. You can also set the amount of time you expect to be grouped with the Duration setting, and the minimum and maximum levels of players you want to appear on the list for. Additionally, you can select certain types of players you want to group with, either by individual class, or by class types (fighter, mage, rogue, healer). You will only appear on lists for those classes. Once you've customized your LFG settings, click Submit. The Benefits button will display group effects that are active on each player. For example, if a minstrel casts his speed song, everyone in range that is receiving the effect will show it on this window. You can also select a member of your group who is in range by clicking on their name in the Benefits window. 'Warmap' The Warmap button will bring up the Realm War Map. This map will show keep and tower ownership in the New Frontiers, color sorted by realm (red is Albion, blue is Midgard, green is Hibernia). It will also highlight show battles, sieges and enemy forces with crossed swords, flames about the location being sieged, and the colored realm icon for each realm (a red chalice is Albion, a blue hammer is Midgard, and a green tree is Hibernia). You can teleport between areas that you have a supply line to by standing near a portal stone, highlighting your destination, and clicking on Teleport on the Realm War Map. Valid destinations for teleportation will have a white circle beneath them. You can force an update of the Realm War Map by using the Update button. The Key button will display the graphics used for bridges, keeps, towers, etc. on the map.The Bonuses button will display ownership of Darkness Falls, and any realm bonuses your realm is receiving due to keep and relic ownership. 'Minigroup' The Minigroup window provides a condensed version of the group window. It displays the character name, a health bar, and a globe for power and endurance that dim as the character expends them. Category:New Player Guide Category:Gameplay